


理所当然的结局

by setekh0750



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Love, F/F, Friendship, M/M, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setekh0750/pseuds/setekh0750
Summary: IF线-但丁在M18杀死尤立曾，V跟尼禄并没有赶到。双子无差，NK元素浓重。





	理所当然的结局

如果存在命运女神的话他们大概是深爱的着但丁的，他们把真相与爱一同给了他，虽然但丁大概对此不屑一顾。

但丁一点都不喜欢命运这种东西，先是兄长死而复生，然后遇到神秘委托人，但这么多年后也总于死心了，起码得在去魔界之前再吃一次自己深爱的草莓圣代吧。

红墓市突然出现的这课巨大植物一度影响了正常的季节，本应该是梅雨季节却硬生生温度直降，好端端夏季变成冬季的模样，可是随着巨大植物的覆灭，正常季节又回来了。  
天空开始乌云密布，等待一个月雨滴滴答答下了起来。

但丁在混乱桌面找钱的时候，鬼使神差地抽出一张夹在书中纸，本来打算扔一边但一眼略过时候，兄长名字吸引他看了下去。

【我不知道，为什么要写下这些？大概就是因为我如此多愁善感，才被抛弃掉吧。】

但丁夺门而去冲向雨中————

【我想过很多，那个男人维吉尔到底应该得到一个怎么样结局？】

在尼禄移动事务所里面，V拿出他的诗集塞给尼禄，让他保管。

【小时候遭受仇家追杀，失去了家人一路被追杀，为了生存与复仇奋战，知道弟弟还活着却也变了模样，放手离开下去魔界就遇上仇家被俘虏被劳役，从被劳役状态离开后，想着还得跟弟弟再决一次胜负】

V在半路下车，说还有必须要做的事情------

【认为人性是导致失败的原因，把我抛弃之后却完全没干正事呢，为了力量抛弃了那么多，做了那么多对很多人来说可怕的事情，还一直在输，真是难看的一生，明明是哥哥呢】

但丁在雨中疯狂奔跑中，想着那个男人会去的地方

【这样的男人到底应该得到怎么样结局呢？死在自己亲人手上也是一件幸福的事情，妈妈做的蛋糕真想再吃一次，但巧克力不要再让给弟弟了。】

雨水早已经打湿他全身，而本应该属于V的魔兽站在门口，他们站在哪里仿佛就在等待他到来。

“V呢？”

“已经离开啦，要不要跟我们契约啊，我们可是很能派上用场的，看在V的份上超市大甩卖！现在马上下单就可以买一送二！”

“好啊”

翠西再次看见但丁的时候，他原本银发已经变成了黑发，他本人正蹲在地上努力尝试摸摸大黑猫，伸手过去又马上被猫拍开。

格雷芬在一边哈哈哈大笑说但丁你被猫咩嫌弃了呢。

但丁注意到翠西到来露出熟悉微笑，然后继续尝试与大猫接触。

“但丁.....”翠西张口想说什么话到嘴边一转“你怎么把头发搞成这个样子的”

“染的，很衬我不是”但丁回头笑着指了指自己头发，长长的刘海挡住了他的眼睛而另一边隐藏阴影里面模糊不清。

“嗯”翠西也报以微笑。

在遥远的时光之中，有一处房子里面住着一个女人两个孩子，其中有一个孩子向远处奔向，当他回过神的时候，房子与他们亲人都不见了，他提着准备送给他兄弟东西呆呆站在原地。

金发女人一边笑着捧出蛋糕，孩子们惊喜尖叫围了过来，那蛋糕上巧克力就像皇冠他们互相争夺的所有权并为此打起了架。

他不知道该向何处只记得母亲告诫，他想只要一直向前走的话总有一天能得到自己想要的东西的。

“但丁你是不是脑子被撞坏了，你居然把那些恶魔蛋送回去？”格雷芬不满嚷嚷叫着。

“来到这里并不是他们自愿的.....”但丁一边用阎魔刀开门一边把蛋扔到门的另一边。

“伪善”格雷芬不屑说到然后话锋一转“最近我听很多关于你的传说哦，传奇猎魔人但丁！身负杀母之仇挑战邪恶的魔王最终战胜它的故事，说你怎么挑战十二不可能的试验打败巨人，还说你不吃不喝住在豪华的王宫里面还有数千万后宫天啊你听听哈哈哈哈哈”

“太可惜了，本尊是不学无术这个月的水电费才交上的人”但丁无所谓地耸肩

“就是就是，还是个蠢货呢，你总于有点自知之明了吗？不过大家都在说但丁用的武器双枪跟叛逆，怎么没有人提阎魔刀啊！阎魔刀那么厉害！”格雷芬一边说着一边嘟嘟哝哝了起来，人类真的完全不懂。

因为——  
但丁用右手拇指不断试擦着左手的手心。

他突然想起那一天，他在事务所不屈地继续讨好大猫咪，一声轻声的询问伴随着开门声而来，进来的人是一个少女提着一个食盒，但丁挂着微笑询问少女有何贵干？

“我想来找一位黑发青年，他带着一只鸟我打听了好久，说有人见过他在这里出入所以过来问一下。”少女一边回答到一边看着格蕾芬露出惊喜的眼神。

“你找他是有什么事吗？”但丁半低着头没继续尝试抚摸大猫咪也没有看向他的客人。

“是这样的，先生应该知道之前突然出现巨大植物袭击很多人，虽然政府说那是生化实验做成什么的，但我其实不太相信的，当时我被袭击是那位先生不但救了我还救了我的家人，所以我无论如何都很想亲自感谢他。”

但丁的肌肉突然猛地收紧，格蕾芬站在他肩头上被吓了一跳，可是他之前答应了有人在是不能随便说话的于是开始在内心疯狂念叨但丁，虽然它不能说话但是被但丁改进过的契约只要它想的话想法是可以通过内心传达但丁那边的。

但丁你干嘛？吓我一跳了啊你懂不懂怜香惜鸟，我那么好的鸟世间难得！

但丁再度开声的时候他肌肉已经放松下来，站起来转过身勾起一个熟悉的微笑对少女“很抱歉，他出远门了恐怕你见不到他了。”

“那他去了哪里？什么时候能回来呢？”

“他去了一个很远的地方，我都不知道他什么时候能回来，如果你不介意的话东西我代他收下帮你转交吧。”但丁一边说着一边看着右拇指摩擦着左手掌心。

少女低下头看着手中食盒良久，最后像下定什么决心把食盒交到但丁手中，之前说话闪烁眼睛现在明显暗淡了下来“我可能过几天要跟母亲他们离开了，食盒里面是我做的巧克力请不要放太久吧，再见了先生。”说完便转身离开了。

格蕾芬看着少女离开做了没人能看懂叹了口的动作“那个人类还是不错的，还懂得知恩图报啊，喂，但丁那可是给V的不是你的！V不在了便宜你这个小混蛋呢，真是走运的让人妒忌的人呢”

“是啊，不是我的，那你要吃吗？”

“不要，恶魔不需要吃东西”

“我是坏孩子吗？”

“你自己觉得呢？你的蠢脑子被马踢了吗？”

但丁从回忆中抽身出来，准备前往今天另一个目的地，尼禄的家。

格雷芬总是多话又嘴贱的仿佛天不怕地不怕，蕾蒂跟翠西也不止一次抱怨格雷芬嘴巴上的毛病，但丁对此却只是笑笑并说格蕾芬这样说话挺好玩的，他的回答理所当然收到女士们的白眼。

即使是这样格蕾芬也有它特别怕的东西，那就是尼禄家两个小孩子，尼禄在那次事件之后几年就与姬丽叶结婚了婚后生了一男一女，姐姐比较文静爱读书尼禄说像姬丽叶，而且弟弟就像尼禄被姬丽叶评价为可爱的孩子，但尼禄作为父亲只觉得儿子让他头痛。

他的孩子们特别喜欢还特别崇拜但丁，每次但丁来的时候原本调皮的儿子会显得乖巧很多，而本身文静女儿也显得大胆一点，他们对但丁崇拜态度一度让尼禄非常吃味，同作为恶魔猎人虽然深知自己与但丁之间的差距，但看着孩子对但丁特别热情而自己猎魔人光荣事迹毫无兴趣作为父亲那颗心感觉大受打击，当然尼禄觉得这方面上妮可需要负上责任。

两孩子出生后姬丽叶曾经邀请过但丁来参加庆祝会，那之后也断断续续联系着而孩子们第一次看见格蕾芬后，作为弟弟哪一位把格蕾芬折磨的不轻，又掐又拍还要捉住他脖子拼命摇而格蕾芬看着人类幼仔根本无法还手，只能任劳任怨地被拖着地上走掐脖子被摇来摇去，并发出孩子是恶魔的克星之类言论。

其实但丁也好不到哪里去，小孩子旺盛好奇心仿佛双枪发射出去的子弹让他头昏，什么恶魔为啥长这样他们喜欢喝可乐吗？不交作业也会被说教吗？为什么可以有那么多的手恶魔啊？恶魔女孩子会穿裙子吗？恶魔也会拉肚子吗？魔界也有肯德基吗？魔界可以点外卖吗？为什么恶魔可以不吃东西？

格蕾芬对但丁说姬丽叶肯定发现你跟尼禄之间真实关系，但丁对此没有发表任何意见，血缘的这种东西是神奇的，那位偏爱安静的姐姐继承的斯巴达家的白发，而弟弟继承了姬丽叶的头发，两个小孩子会在饭餐时间互相打闹，作为父母姬丽叶一边附和着一边微笑看着，这一幕仿佛似曾相识，就像刚端上来的草莓圣代。

格蕾芬一直话多但今天比平时还是话多“我昨天看见一个人类说因为对不起死去的谁，决定以后不吃草莓蛋糕，人类真是笨蛋！对不起谁的应该在他活着的时候做啊？死去的时候做有什么用？难度是你死去以后再也不能吃这个东西那我人生以后也不吃了？这算什么呢？自我满足吗？死了就是死了，你以后不吃那你还是活着啊可以尝试到他无法尝试的东西，见到他见不到的东西啊？”

“那他是坏孩子吗？”

“哈哈哈不是，他是个可悲的傻子啦，人类真奇怪就算内心祈求原谅与责怪，但别人说出口却满心愤怒反驳对方什么都不懂，到底是想要什么呢？体谅跟理解又怎么样呢？事实也不会因此而改变的，石头到底是石头改变只是看法而已。”

“到尼禄家了，你要藏起来吗？”

“不了，我想见证大小姐的最后”

但丁一身红衣收到在场穿着黑衣侧目与愤怒的瞪视，姬丽叶注意到但丁到来马上迎上去大声感谢他愿意穿红衣来参加，完成女儿的心愿，但丁习惯性露出微笑说大小姐的愿望当然要帮忙达成的。

但丁跟着姬丽叶走到棺木的身边，黑色棺木盖上一条白色嵌蓝边的横幅上面堆满白百合，尼禄站在棺木一边，岁月带走的他的容颜尚未带走他的精神，而现在棺木跟前的他连灵魂也一起老去了，他的儿子通红着眼睛站在一边，看见但丁到来张口喊了声但丁叔叔，周围有不少人已经忍不住哭泣出声。

这像莫里森丧礼，但丁不敢想到。

很多年前这位但丁老朋友就因年纪渐大决定退休，在他退休很久后某一天但丁收到他的丧礼通知，他要求在棺材上不放任何鲜花在墓碑刻上[莫里森一名成功的中介商]，即使他的遗书也那么莫里森，开头就是：哟，亲爱的朋友们我早料到有那么一回事，作为一名成功中介商，我丧礼演讲必定早已经准备好，麻烦大家在20分钟内聆听我最后唠叨。

人群一边听着演讲一边破涕而笑，在他棺木放上白百合轻道一声再见，莫里森。  
明明已离开却还在，悲而不伤充满黑色诙谐的幽默。

不像蕾蒂的。

但丁知道蕾蒂的离开是接到姬丽叶的电话，他们在报纸上看见那一角的寻人启事。

蕾蒂住在汽车旅馆里面，70多岁的她在死后十多天才被上门收钱的旅馆服务员所发现，警察去到勘察现场，得到结论是病发身亡她似乎想去拿放桌面的药可是半路跌倒在地上，再也没有起来。

警察通过指纹对比查询到她真实身份，可是家人全部都已经离世朋友联系电话也没见到，只有一本他的记事本上写着，但丁、翠西、莫里森的名字，莫里森不久之前已经离世，但丁跟翠西联系方式并没有记录，只能按照惯例在报纸登一小块等待认领，过期就销毁尸体。

但丁有参加丧礼的经验却完全没有举办的经验，还好姬丽叶主动请求帮忙，他们来到蕾蒂住的地方收拾他的遗物，一边跟着服务员走一边听着他抱怨蕾蒂是个可怜的疯婆子，之前会突然拿着枪出去，大喊大叫这是她的责任她父亲在哪里？搞的他们有时候真不知道怎么办好，报警之后警察说她有阿莫斯林症，家里早没人了只能把她的枪拿走让她定期吃药，她本身腿脚不便也不会经常跑出来，她精神最好的时候她跟我们说过是去见什么朋友，那些时候她会刻意打扮一番。

蕾蒂的所住房间乱糟糟的，满地报纸还有宣传单，有一张售房广告被贴在床头，购买申请资料身份那一栏被红笔大大圈了出来，桌面上摆放各种药品几本记事本衣服也随便扔在床上，除此以外好像没有什么了，他们把属于蕾蒂能带走的东西都带走了，剩下还要去一趟政府处理墓地的事情。  
购买墓地不是不可以，实际上如果不是疾病的关系蕾蒂早购得一处墓地，诚然他们可以帮蕾蒂购买的一处墓地，因为被严格管理的关系需要提供下葬人的身份，而她本身注册居民档案中身份因多年没去更新也没认领早处于注销状态。

蕾蒂曾经也想去更改身份或者脱离户籍，但脱离户籍需要户籍另外一个人签名同意，蕾蒂也曾尝试利用伪造方法，但她遇到另一个女孩子，一个举报她一级谋杀的女孩子，一个声称被她父亲救助过女孩子。

她不屈不挠收集证据，即使那些证据在警察看起来多么可笑，即使蕾蒂说他父亲变成一个恶魔。

她依旧目光坚定看着她说，我不知道阿卡姆先生变成怎么样了，但阿卡姆先生他救了我，救了我的母亲，没有他我们一家子都没有活下去的机会，这是恩情，即使我的恩人变成魔鬼，我也想去拯救他，如果有人杀了他，那我就把那个杀他的绳之于法，即使是恶人你也无权剥夺他的生命。

即天真又愚蠢，无知又正确，如同微弱火苗，转瞬即逝却会燃烧整片草原。

政府工作人员为他们提供方案是，可以安葬去公共墓园费用相对便宜，虽然早注销但好歹档案还是有的，你们可以在她墓碑上刻上她想要的名字的。

如果无人认领的会怎么样，但丁问道。

“那就是送去火化场火化，三年依旧没人认领的话，就会放入公共墓园的集体墓室，那里都是一些无人认领不知是谁的死者墓室，本身是会投放大海的，但有宗教购买一处墓地说专门为这类人留一片死后之地，这也算一件善事？”

蕾蒂的棺木跟下葬时所穿衣服都是翠西选的，毕竟两人生前是最好的朋友，翠西懂蕾蒂的。  
蕾蒂下葬的日子刚好下起来小雨，他们甚至没有准备好葬礼演讲，应该讲什么呢？蕾蒂女士无悔的一生？还是与她最难忘的时刻？她一生最灿烂的成就？她的一生是该让他们来评价来写吗？还是应该让她亲人来？可他们该怎么评价呢？又该在墓碑上写上什么墓铭？

他们几个人站在她墓前为她献上鲜花，道上再见。

如果他们下次来看蕾蒂就要在入门登记处报上蕾蒂另一名字玛丽了。

但丁没有参加翠西的丧礼，只是参与了她的离别。

翠西在很多地方还在使用莫里斯给他做的假身份，甚至购买了属于自己房子。

她摇晃手中酒带着一丝梦幻语气“可是周围的人不断老去，你还是那个样子，他们开始害怕，我不得不重新制作一个身份，蕾蒂的离开让我到想到，我死去的那一天，想死在哪里？”

“你是恶魔没那么容易死”

“我知道，但恶魔也会死的，即使死后没有尸体只化成灰，但你看我在人间呆久了，也像人一样想象自己会死在什么地方了，我想死在我的故乡，但丁”

“.....我知道了”

“如果我预感那一天到来，我会来找你的，这之前我先去一趟旅行”

下葬的日子下雨，浪漫的诗人会说那是天空也为离开的人哭泣。

但丁是个现实主义者，显然没那么多浪漫的细胞。  
他站在棺木旁边，安静听着姬丽叶开始念她女儿所写的遗书。

【我亲爱的朋友及家人们，如果我的母亲在读这封信，我相信我已经离开了这个世界。这是我的选择，我知道那边战乱可能随时遭遇不幸，但我还想要去，因为我想要东西只有那里能够找到，我不后悔。  
小时候，我就沉迷在幻想世界之中后来我发现过去的魅力，很多人说人应该展望未来，但我不那么认为的，在那细碎的历史与过去之中我发现那就是属于我的未来啊，英雄史诗之下淹没在尘土之下东西，那雄伟建筑与成就不是国王不是英雄建立起来的，那诗歌里面魔王居然也不过是一个普通人，那个时候的人到底是怎么活的，他们怎么做饭怎么读书怎么上学？  
他们宇宙是怎么运行的跟现在的人想的是一样的吗？  
如果他们活过，那痕迹又在哪里呢？为什么没人说呢？也没人记载呢？为什么这人突然就变成了恶人呢？就像凭空长出来的一样？  
某一天，我知道恶魔的存在还知道恶魔世界的存在，天啊！这太奇妙了！我想知道过去秘密，我想知道宇宙的秘密！我想知道世界的秘密！  
真相到底是什么？真实又是什么？那些神话故事背后又是什么？  
他们的墓离我太遥远了，而我只是站在那里看着他们开场闭幕。  
他们在故事中出场离场，其实他们可能是什么根本不在重要，只是那些故事创作者愿意相信什么，是一个勇士战胜万恶还是人存在的矛盾性或者世间存在的包容性还是其他，突然讨论故事里面人好坏没有意义了，因为那不是最重要的。  
我想为那些故事哪怕不过一笔带过的人物或者东西书写他们的痕迹，因为我相信的那样的世界，他们存在过！他们活过！没有他们也没有我们，没有过去没有现在也没有未来。  
我想要为那些恶人或者路人的写故事。  
我不知道现在所做的事情算成功还是失败？但我活着这些日子里面，有我所爱的家人陪伴努力做自己想做的事情，在北欧神话里面，死在战场上的人可是会去英灵座，在古埃及神话里就会去芦苇园，我不确定我会去那边，所以请不要因为我离开而哀伤，请用你们欢声笑语嘲笑死亡吧】

格蕾芬把自己想法传给了但丁，这真的太大小姐的作风了呢。

但丁没有说话，只是静静站着跟着人群献上属于自己百合花，走到尼禄身边拍了拍他肩头。

尼禄满眼通红强忍着泪水对他笑了一下，拿出一本笔记本说那是女儿遗书里面，说要交给你的。

但丁直到回到事务所才打开笔记本，笔记本第一页写着：黑天使诞生与起源，献给亲爱的但丁叔叔。

那笔记本上面图文并茂记载她怎么获得这些资料，怎么分析得到结果最后认证这些猜想正确性，她用她的笔记下早已经消失的东西活过的痕迹。

那一天但丁罕见梦见本应该不会再梦见的东西。

他坐在一张长桌的一端，面前一个巧克力蛋糕，而正对面坐着V。

[为什么没有杀死蒙蒂斯？因为仁慈？]

V拿来刀子分切起面前巧克力蛋糕

[我不知道]

圆形蛋糕被V完美地分成六等分

[你看起来并不太高兴？因为我吗？可你知道的，如果你当初杀的够彻底后面也不会出现那些事了，但错误纠正就好]

他从一边拿起两个碟子，各放上一角蛋糕。

[哈，这算我的错了？]

把其中一个递到但丁面前

[我并不是这个意思，但你往好处想，我自由了你也自由了，你不再需要背负家人责任，不需要再为糟糕家人操心]

但丁把蛋糕推了回去

[我不想要这个]

紧接着梦就结束了，眼前只有微微发黄的天花板和耳边传来风扇转动的声音，太阳刚好从东边升起来，给房间镀上一层淡淡的橘黄色。

日子还是照常的到来，接任务处理任务回事务所，打电话定披萨吃披萨到点关门休息，又到新的一天。

但丁没什么时间概念这样日子也很难说特别记得时间是怎么悄悄地离开的，当他再次接到尼禄的电话居然已经过去了二十年了。

市立医院三楼住院部401号房，病房门前铭牌写着尼禄的名字而另一个名字被擦掉了，医院到都充满各种消毒水的气味，尼禄病床旁边柜子摆放水果与鲜花， 护士刚好打完今天的药水，推着小车离开，房间内另一张床铺盖着白布，曾经躺在那里的人已经离开了。

病床上尼禄的脸已经变成满脸皱纹，鼻子上挂着吸氧管，看见但丁到来伸手对他打了个招呼。

“你还是老样子呢，但丁”

“嗯”

接着尼禄开始断断续续说一些回忆，但丁在一边点头附和或者答上几句，其实说不准到底想要聊天还只是想要一个单纯的聆听对象而已。

尼禄说，人老了便好像只剩下了回忆。他想起自己跟但丁第一次见面的时候，想起那棵可怕树想起在背着V走过那段路，那个时候他不明白也不了解，只是姬丽叶一直那么告诉他，要对临尽的人耐心，要聆听他们，隔壁床老头子孤独一个人在早晨发现已经死亡的时候，他又想起了V。他说他曾经也渴望被爱，渴望被保护，只是他太弱，只能选择生存。想起他离开时候的背影，那雨水中渐渐模糊的背影。

尼禄握住但丁的手“但丁，我突然又想起了你。”

死亡时间是一个模糊的数字，毕竟生命是很奇妙的东西，在下患者大概只能再坚持三天左右通知后，尼禄一个星期后在亲人陪伴下，带着微笑永远地睡着了。

而下葬当天尼禄儿子抱住一个小婴儿给但丁看，说那是他的孙子他想给取名“尼禄”以此纪念他的父亲，问但丁这样好不好。

“这样很好”但丁说道。

太阳日升日落，潮起潮落一如既往，曾经冥王星作为九大行星之一，被无数人作为灵感写过数之不清的幻想小说，可是某天它就被除名了，因为人类对太阳系与行星研究有了新工具新的想法，人们说星空是永恒的，而它确实千万年不曾改变。

但丁很多年之前就不会变老了，他作为人类岁月早已经过完，剩下就是他作为恶魔的岁月，恶魔到底能活多长呢？但丁不知道，毕竟根据记忆斯巴达应该活有两千年以上。

他不需要睡眠，但到时间还是回去床上躺着闭上眼睛，让自己陷入黑暗，格里芬问他会做梦吗？他说不知道，因为他好像睡着了好像也没睡着好像梦见又像没梦见，人类会做梦恶魔也会做梦吗？就像仿生人梦见电子羊一样吗？

他会梦见家里花园坐在桌子前面的V会跟他说话，可是他知道那只是他的梦，那到底只是梦还是他想看见呢？

[你觉得救赎是什么？]  
V喝着咖啡笑着问他

[拯救了什么并从中获得满足感，不过是脑海中错误认知，就算救了任何人自己也未必得到救赎，就算觉得自己救赎了对方，然而对方是否真的得到救赎，也是未知数。]  
但丁心不在焉挖着眼前草莓圣代

[看的真开呢]  
v摇着头从一边盒子里面拿出一个巧克力蛋糕

[我说了我不想要，你什么时候从这里离开]  
但丁厌恶看着那个巧克力蛋糕

[这是你的梦啊，但丁]

可是为什么想梦见人却一次没梦到呢？所以做的一切得到回报了吗？

在格蕾芬抱怨再不出门要长霉啦你这样呆着太久了，别人会起疑的，那群人对你恶魔身份本来就很有意见啦，但丁实在受不了，总于决定整理一下行李，出一趟远门看看魔界之门封印状态，说整理行李其实也就是看看武器情况，跟出任务没有区别。

他先去到尼禄家那边，哪里已经从一个封闭小城变成著名旅游观光景点，汽车大楼包围着那座古老城堡，年轻男女拿着相机在城堡面前摆着各种姿势，等待友人按下快门，小镇居民把斯巴达样子印刷到海报与各种周边上，能在路边买上一个斯巴达造型的雪糕，在剧场还有定期举办的斯巴达事迹改编的小剧场，现在前往观看还送斯巴达小面具，尼禄的家也从小小孤儿院变成普通房子，他家孩子之后再也没有一位继承白发，也没继承姬丽叶发色，就像水滴融入大海了无踪影。

但丁身份证很早就注销了，毕竟一个人活上百年，太不切实际，他变成一个传奇，猎魔人之间传奇也是世间的传奇，从两千多年拯救世人的斯巴达再到斯巴达之子守护着人间，他父亲的故事与他故事紧密联系在一起，斯巴达从魔帝手中保护了人类，他与人类生下一个孩子并离去，家人却遭到复活魔帝报复，把他的母亲掳走，他的孩子长大后便向魔帝进行了复仇，他继承父亲斯巴达的力量，即使蒙帝手下最强大恶魔也无法战胜他，最后，他打败魔帝并从救回他的母亲，他不但继承父亲斯巴达力量，也如同他父亲一样嫉恶如仇维护正义并守护人间，发誓消灭一切恶魔，如同那句：如果你发现了恶魔，请给我打电话。

诗歌之中无畏的猎魔人战胜他的敌人，在传奇之中他英勇击退恶魔，红色身影是舞台幕帘，黑白双枪是他专属琴键，背上大剑是他心爱的吉他，他在舞台倾情表演，赢的满堂掌声。  
现在的他，站在那道裂开大门前想着该如何修复他。

他可以用自己魔力作为编织的线，以此修复这道裂缝，可是这样也意味他跟这道大门跟整个封印及可能融为一体，大门崩裂情况比以前都要严重，毕竟已经是一个维持几千年的封印了，东西总有破损的一天。

昔日的高塔也是献祭很多人才成功制作出来的，无数人怀着怎么心情把自己献出自己生命他不知道，但他不能跟父亲做一样的事情的，也无法办法做，那道大门另一边是那个世界，生命树的内侧，那隐秘的阴影，他父亲的家乡，应该与母亲家乡的分隔开来的存在，一如生与死，死者不能苏生，生者不能前往。

他决定给予格蕾芬他们自由。

“不行，我们得陪着你”

“你们不需要那么做”

“一个人的话会寂寞啊，我们就是这样被V拜托了，才与你定下契约的。”

从燃烧房子逃出来的孩子，到变成现在无人可敌的他，就那么跌坐了下来。

他伸出手让魔力与裂缝粘合在一起，脑海中回忆闪过，他曾经的家，他的母亲，他的仇恨，他的悔恨，他的痛苦，他的爱，他的冒险，他一同作战小伙伴，他们被分割成一格格铺在整一张画，然后像被什么击中一样，破碎了，像镜子碎片一样纷纷落下，这漫长的一生，被那条名为命运线上，他打上的每一个绳结，剪掉的每一条线。

是命运还是我自己，在墓碑上哭泣的人到底是谁？  
血月之下高塔，因何站你的面前，又为何必须为此而战斗，刀剑交锋之间的愤怒与悲伤，是谁的灵魂在呐喊，分歧的道路上的归途疏同，我是你的坟墓，你是我的墓铭。

在魔力从体内抽出意识朦胧之间，但丁看见一个蓝衣男人向着自己走来，坐在身边让他靠在他身上问他“这样就好了吗？”

他回答道：“这样…就好。”


End file.
